1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to closure latches for cabinets, and more particularly to such latches that are intended to be child-resistant and earthquake proof during a tremor.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many closure latches have heretofore been devised for use on cabinet doors, drawers and other apparatus which are designed to allow partial opening of a drawer, door or the like, and which have a latch member which can be manually biased out of engagement to allow full opening of the drawer, door or the like. Examples of such latches are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,381,992 to Friesen (1968), and 3,397,001 to Friedman (1968), and 4,416,477 to Bialobrzeski, et. al. (1983), and 4,505,526 to Leck (1985).
It has often been found that previously known latches may not be nearly as child-resistant as someone using them might hope. While these latches may present obstacles for children attempting to gain access to the cabinet's interior, children, like adults, may be able to reach over the top of the closure panel and still gain access to the interior. Thus, in prior art child-resistant latches, the closure panel can be opened relatively widely with respect to the cabinet frame and the young child may gain access to the contents in the front portion of the drawer or cabinet even though he cannot activate the latch.
A further disadvantage of prior art child-resistant latches is that the closure panel must be opened a substantial amount to enable the adult operating the latch to place his finger on the upper surface of the restraining arm and have sufficient leverage to push the restraining arm downward to disengage the latch. The prior art child-resistant latches disclosed in the Friesen, Friedman and Leck patents show such a common disadvantage wherein the cabinet or drawer may be opened too far thereby exposing the contents before allowing the adult to press down on the top of the restraining arm to flex it downwardly to open the cabinet or drawer.
In many instances, it may be preferable to temporarily disable such a device when its usage is not required for an extended period of time, such as during the busy hour of cooking or other activities or, when small children are not present and to engage the device again when needed. Prior art latches are not disengageable once they are installed and the user is forced to make use of it, without a choice, every time he intends to open the drawer, door or the like.